Blackbird,fly
by fitznific
Summary: Rue não é mais uma criança. É um tributo assassinado da setuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Todas suas verdades, toda sua vida se acaba em um misto de dor e injustiça, enquanto ela se lembra dos momentos mais importantes de sua curta vida. Para minha Larinha.
1. Rue's Lullaby

- _Cante_.

_Bem no fundo das campinas, bem distante_

_Num maço de folhas, brilha a lua aconchegante_

_Esqueça suas tristezas e aquele problema estafante_

_Porque quando amanhecer de novo ele não será mais tão pujante_

_Aqui é seguro, aqui é um abrigo_

_Aqui as margaridas te protegem de todo o perigo_

É da natureza humana debater internamente sobre sua morte. Nunca fui uma exceção. A morbidez da vida vaga pelos meus pensamentos, assim como qualquer outra pessoa, vez ou outra, de repente, desde sempre. Mesmo tendo ficado bem pior depois do meu aniversário de 12 anos: não podia evitar debater se morreria com sangue nas mãos ou calos nos dedos, após anos e anos de trabalho no distrito 11. Mas, sinceramente, nunca pensei que seria assim. Tão leve. Tão... doce.

Já que eu iria morrer, que fosse pelas mãos da brava Katniss do distrito 12. Quem mais teria piedade? Ou sequer cuidado? Thresh, talvez, mas ele ainda me assustava. Pensei bastante antes de me tornar sua aliada. Por um breve momento cheguei a pensar que tivesse chances, até aquele fogo atingir a mata e ficar bem claro que os _gamemakers_ não deixariam ninguém longe o suficiente para ficar em paz. Fui mesmo tola em esperar paz bem no meio dos Jogos Vorazes. Meu primeiro ano na colheita. Quem diria? Qual seria o tamanho da sorte de uma garotinha de 12 anos em uma arena sanguinária lotada de assassinos? Quais seriam as chances de alguém se voluntariar? Se arriscar por mim? Como Katniss fizera por sua irmã, Primrose. Eu era a mais velha, afinal de contas.

Depois da colheita dois pacificadores armados me arrastaram para o Edifício da Justiça e me jogaram em uma pequena saleta lotada de livros, com dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro. Luxuoso, porém sinistro. Toda a decoração se limitava a variados tons de marrom e vermelho e pendurado na parede do fundo, uma enorme pintura de morangos podres. Senti meu estômago revirar. Logo teria o mesmo destino daqueles morangos.

Quando abriram a porta de madeira maciça, mamãe foi empurrada pra dentro com o nariz sangrando, com meus irmãos mais novos na barra de sua saia. Foi quando eu comecei a chorar. Ela me tomou nos braços.

- Shhh. Rue. Rue. Me escute, florzinha. Vai ficar tudo bem. A mamãe promete pra você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu soluçava com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos quando ouvi gritos no corredor e os mesmos pacificadores armados voltaram para arrancá-la de mim.

- Não! Berrei, agarrando em seu vestido que por pouco não se rasgou.

- Não levem minha menina! Não levem minha menina!

Os berros se tornaram nítidos. Era papai. Estavam batendo nele. Meus irmãos começaram a chorar enquanto mamãe ia embora e eu implorava em silêncio: _Por favor._


	2. Strawberry Fields Forever

Ouvi dizer que vemos toda nossa vida antes de morrer.

Primeiro vieram os campos de morango.

O vento chicoteava meu rosto e restos de uma canção sobrevivente de uma cultura há muito morta soprava em meus ouvidos: _Let me take you down 'cause I'm going to strawberry fields, nothing is real and nothing to get hung about... Strawberry fields forever..._

Os pais dos pais dos pais dos pais dos pais dos meus pais cantavam essa música para eles antes de Todo O Mal começar. Papai disse que nossa família sempre cuidou de plantações de morango e os mais novos costumavam a usar substâncias ilegais e correr nus pela plantação. Ri muito quando ouvi essa história, mas papai fez uma cara séria:

- O faziam para fugir da realidade. Dor demais, florzinha.

E logo depois caiu na gargalhada. Minutos depois eu já sabia toda a canção e os jovens nus correndo pelos campos de morango se isolaram em uma parte muito distante de minha mente. Agora entendo. _Dor demais, florzinha_. Mas não há lugar nenhum pra correr.

Começamos a trabalhar muito novos no distrito 11. Primeiro com coisas pequenas, como segurar cestas ou regadores. Depois já passamos o dia todo nas plantações debaixo do sol quente com nossos pais. Eu trepava nas árvores mais altas e avisava os trabalhadores sobre os horários de intervalo e saída. Aí sentávamos juntos e comíamos nossas rações. Nunca frutas. Vi muitas pessoas morrerem por comerem frutas no serviço.

Gantz nunca foi pego. Ele era mais esperto que todos os pacificadores. Roubava dois morangos todos os dias e os saboreávamos no topo da árvore dos tordos – como chamavam meu "local de trabalho". Ele sempre colocava o morango inteiro na boca enquanto eu dava pequenas mordidinhas pra durar mais tempo. Gantz ria de mim. Não via sentido em prolongar nada. "A vida é curta demais." Ele é dois anos mais velho que eu e somos amigos desde sempre. Ele diz que sou muito esperta para a minha idade. Também penso que ele é muito esperto pra idade dele, mas não digo isso. Da única vez que disse ele me respondeu que eu nunca tive 14 anos para saber como crianças de 14 pensam e apesar de acreditar que isso não faz o menor sentido, concordei. Não queria perder sua companhia.

No meu aniversário de 12 anos, Gantz me deu dois morangos. "É um dia especial", ele disse. E era verdade. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Voltávamos pra casa caminhando devagar e chutando pedregulhos. Falávamos sobre meus irmãos e sobre ausência de irmãos dele, sobre o trabalho, sobre a escola e as outras crianças. Tudo para evitar um assunto que nenhum de nós queria discutir.

- Rue... Ele começou e eu soube que era a hora.

Parei abruptamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que eu odiaria se caíssem.

- Eu sei. Estou com medo.

Nos encaramos em silêncio por um tempo. Ele engoliu muito ar antes de começar a falar.

- Olha, muitas pessoas colocam o nome na colheita a vida inteira e nunca são sorteadas. Normalmente são os mais velhos. Que colocam os nomes várias vezes. Não vai ser você. É sério.

Meus olhos transbordaram um pouquinho e eu encarava meus sapatos quando gaguejei:

- E se for você?

As palavras saltaram de meus lábios e pairaram no ar por um longo momento antes de o silêncio ser quebrado pelo sussurro lotado de raiva que emitiam os punhos fechados de Gantz.

- Somos só peças do jogo deles.

Sobressaltei-me.

- Não fale assim! Podem te ouvir.

Enxuguei as bochechas com as palmas das mãos e voltava a olhá-lo, preocupada. Até mesmo Gantz parecia assustado ao olhar ao redor em busca de pacificadores. Mas eles normalmente não rondavam naquela parte da cidade esse horário. Suspiramos, de alívio ou medo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rue.

As lágrimas transbordaram mais uma vez e ele esticou as mãos para secá-las.

- Você promete?

Perguntei, estúpida. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse me garantir que Gantz cumpriria tal promessa feita em um momento de desespero juvenil.

- Prometo.

Ele respondeu, com meu rosto em suas mãos e inclinou para mais perto de mim.

Só fui entender o que estava fazendo quando seus lábios tocaram levemente os meus e quando fechei os olhos era quase tarde demais. Eu havia sido _beijada_. Via o reflexo de meu sorriso no dele e notei vagamente que parecíamos dois imbecis se encarando sorrindo no meio na rua ao por do sol.


	3. Blackbird

Não sentia mais medo. Qualquer fim que fosse, seria trágico. Seria feio e injusto. E eu ainda seria apenas mais uma peça no jogo deles. Gantz estava certo, afinal.

No início, cheguei a pensar que talvez não seria correto explodir a comida dos carreiristas, mas decidi pensar nisso apenas como uma brincadeirinha infantil. Temia por Katniss. Mas sabia que ela não me deixaria. Gostaria de tê-la conhecido fora daqui. Seríamos boas amigas. Ela me lembra mamãe. Gostaria de ter dito que a amava antes de partir.

Gostaria de ter dado mais um beijo em Gantz. E lhe dito que ele era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo inteiro. Gostaria de agradecer meu pai pelas canções e histórias. Gostaria de pedir mamãe para ser forte por nós agora, e agradecê-la por ter me ensinado tudo. Gostaria de brincar mais uma vez com meus irmãos e beijar o topo de suas cabeças. Gostaria de comer mais um morango fresquinho. De cantar para os tordos. Apenas mais uma vez.

Vi o garoto loiro do distrito 1 se aproximar com um sorriso doentio no rosto. E senti-me triste. Solidária. Vazia. Era isso que nos tornávamos, então? Todo nosso ser, todos nossos sonhos, todas as nossas oportunidades eram tomadas por pessoas que sequer saberiam nossos nomes se não nos obrigassem a matarmos uns aos outros como animais.

Ouvi os tordos antes de sua lança atingir meu estômago. E eu soube que estava tudo bem.

Rue!

Foi reconfortante ouvir a voz de Katniss e quando sua flecha atingiu Marvel senti muito por seus pais. Mas logo a dor invadiu meu corpo e respirar se tornou difícil demais. A consciência do fim umedeceu meu rosto com lágrimas quentes.

Cante.

Pedi a Katniss. É tudo que eu preciso.

A canção de ninar do distrito 12 encheu meus lábios de uma doçura que eu nunca havia experimentado antes.

_Aqui seus sonhos são doces e amanhã serão sem lei_

_Aqui é o local onde eu sempre te amarei_

Meu corpo estava leve e havia luz em todos os lugares. Então eu voei.


End file.
